


It just has to go good

by fiach_dubh



Series: It's - THE LADY ZONE! [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Oral Sex, cloaca as vagina, cloaca fisting, loving smut, non human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiach_dubh/pseuds/fiach_dubh
Summary: Killian and Carey get it on





	It just has to go good

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did research lizard genitals for this smut fic, yes I massively simplified the action and purpose of the cloaca, no I can't believe I wrote this either.
> 
> It should absolutely go without saying that I have never fisted a lizard, and neither should you. Unless it's a human sized sentient lizard and it asks you to, in which case, fist away.

 

 

Killian woke up with a bright light in her eyes and a cool weight nestled against her side. She threw an arm over her face, and groaned.

 “They start the morning cycle already?” Carey sounded raspy and half asleep.

 “Looks like half the morning’s gone.”

 There was an adorable grumpy little lizard snort. More of a huff, really. Carey snuggled closer, up against Killian’s side.

 “You’re warm.”

 “Your own personal heater.”

 “Hmm.”

 Killian rolled over to face Carey. She brought one big, green hand up to rub over her smooth-scaled forehead.

 “We got a day off today, scalebutt. You should get some good basking time in.”

 “Hmm. I got a better idea.” Carey’s voice had a teasing edge to it. Made Killian all squirmy, deep down.

 “What could be better than basking?”

 Carey flicked her tongue out against the line of Killian’s jaw, her neck.

 Killian grinned. “Nope. Still not picking up what you’re laying down.”

 “Uggggh.”

 “Big dumb orc, remember? Use your words.”

 Carey sat up, torso scales catching the light with a soft sheen and threw a pillow at Killian.

 “Sex,” she said. “I’m talking about sex. We should have it.”

 Killian smacked a hand into her forehead in an exaggeration of understanding.

 “Ohhhh, sex! Yeah, I could go for some of that.” She took Carey’s face in one hand, and kissed her on the hard line of her jaw. “Got any ideas on what kind of sex?”

 She had a few of her own, of course. Some of them involving Carey’s tongue on her clit.

 Carey made a considering noise. “You up for a long session, babe?”

 “Absolutely.”

 Carey stretched out, and for a moment, Killian lost herself in admiring the fine, lean muscles under her pretty scales. She ran one rough finger down where on a mammal there’d be a belly-button,

 “Fancy fisting me?”

 The question went right to her cunt. Hot, aching, wet. She huffed, to cover up the gasp of want.

 “Making me do all the work?”

 Carey looked up at her. Killian had spent a while learning how to read Carey’s face, her body language. She knew every one of them well. This one was the equivalent of a cheeky grin.

 “Weeelll, if you don’t want to?”

 “Hmm, I want to. Gonna take some prep, though.”

 “Everything worth doing does.”

 “Yeah. You gonna eat me out first? You like to do that?”

 Carey cocked her head, and said “I do like how you taste.”

 “And I like how your tongue feels, so win-win.”

 Killian rolled over onto her back, dragging Carey with her. Carey hissed, a high-pitched whistling noise.

 Carey pushed herself up on her arms, and looked down at Killian. Killian smiled up, in love, in love, in love. She felt it like a physical thing, a desperate tenderness all mixed up with a hot want.

 Carey hummed in appreciation. “Hottest bod in the bureau,” she said. She flicked out her tongue again, trailing it against Killians neck.

 “No, you,” Killian said, losing coherence, because Carey was travelling down. Her tongue was so mobile, impossibly long and dextrous. It wrapped round one sensitive nipple. Killian hissed, and her hips arched up without her input. Carey chuckled, moved to the other breast, nipple. Tongue, wet hot and mobile, and a scrape of sharp lizard teeth.

 Killian sucked in a breath. Thought narrowed down fast, so that she was all sensation. Carey swirled her tongue in Killians belly button, down the trail of black hair under it, through the coarse curls of her pubic hair, leaving it damp with saliva and Killian’s own wetness.

 And then Carey’s tongue - wonderful, beloved, mindblowing tongue - was on Kiliian, tracing round her clit, dipping inside her to taste. Carey could do things with that tongue that were barely believable. She could reach everywhere, and move it so fast.

 Carey didn’t have lips, but what she lacked in suction she made up for in pressure. Wet, yeilding pressure, inside, outside. Tongue tip massaging clit and the rest of the tongue somehow pulsating against her vaginal lips.

 “Fucking - fucking lizard tongue -” she managed, and then she wailed out an orgasm, cunt clenching, hands fisting into the bedclothes, muscles stiff, perfect tension followed by perfect release.

 "Fu-u-u-ck” she breathed out. Carey propped herself up and wiped a clawed hand across her face. She looked smug.

 “Nice,” she said. “I always like when you scream.”

 “Don’t go getting a big ego now, there’ll be no living with you.” Killian sounded breathless, even to herself.

 “I’ll let you get your breath back.”

 “Sure,” Killian said. “One minute. Grab a quick shower, will you? If I’m gonna be getting down there.”

 “Sure, babe.” a disturbance, a shifting on the bed, and Carey was gone. From the other room, the sound of water, and Carey’s muffled singing.

 She breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth, until her heartbeat slowed, her breath eased. The water shut off, and Carey came through, water dripping off her scales and onto the carpet.

 “Alright, sugar,” Killian said. “Let’s get to the rest of the menu.”

“Finally,” Carey said. She rearranged herself, knees up, tail out to the side, so that Killian could see all of her. Killian stroked one hand down a skinny thigh, with the direction of the scale.

 “Who’s my best girl,” she said.

 “Is it the director?”

 Killian blew a raspberry on Carey’s inner thigh, making her squirm and giggle.

 “It’s you, rockbrain.”

 “Oh. I’d been wondering why you were hanging around so much.”

 They shared a soppy look, before Killian settled herself between Carey’s legs. She made herself comfortable. This might take a little while

 It’d been tricky, at first. Killian had been used to mammals, with genitals that differed in looks, but all reacted much the same way. Carey had been a bit of a learning curve. No clit, no g-spot. She didn’t come, not in the way Killian expected. But that didn’t mean they never had fun.

 First things first. Killian kissed at the smooth damp skin around her cloaca. Puffy and silky, it tasted blandly salty. Good. It was good.

 Above her, sleek head propped up on pillows, Carey sighed.

 Killian broke away. “Pass me the lube down, will you?” Carey groped in a side drawer, before producing a large bottle of the good stuff. She tossed it down the bed. Killian caught it, one-handed.

 “Show-off,” Carey huffed.

 She kissed and licked at the rim of Carey’s cloaca, and slipped her two wet fingers in, gently. Above her, Carey’s scaled thighs tensed and relaxed, and she sighed, softly.

 “Yeah,” Carey said. “That’s good.”

 Killian kissed Carey’s knee, soft.

 It was all about time and patience. gentle thrusts with the fingers first, long wet licks to the rim. Not so different to fingering a pussy, really, just without some of the accessories.

 Without the sharp drive of her own want, it was easy to focus on doing this right, making Carey happy. Carey squirmed and sighed and grunted in her way, but nothing hyped up enough for Killian’s taste. So - carefully - she added another finger. That got a reaction, a deep belly groan.

 Killian chuckled against Carey, which made her squueak.

 “You be careful with those fangs of yours.”

 “Thought you liked them,” she said, adjusting the angle of her fingers to drag against the smooth, wet inner walls of Carey’s cloaca. “You like me biting you.”

 “Not on the bit of me I use for, well, all that - ah - biological shit.”

 “I’d only ever bite you if you asked me to.”

 Four fingers. Killian didn’t know if cloacas typically stretched easier than vaginas, or if Carey had a typically flexible body, but she could be easy to get ready for this.

 Killian had once asked what Carey got out of it, considering that her body couldn’t physically orgasm, at least in the way Killian understood it. Carey had screwed up her eyes and nose and said ‘It just feels right. Satisfying.”

 Satisfying, right.

Killian wanted nothing more than to always be able to satisfy Carey. No matter what i that meant, or what it took.

 And right now, it took looking up at her twitching, groaning wife, her hips circling, and deciding it was time to add the thumb to this wet and sexy mix.

 She squeezed her hand together as small as it’d go.

 “Ready?”

 “Oh,” said Carey, “Oh yes. Please. Yes please.”

 Her hand slipped in easy, and she was in there. Carey all spread out in front of her and Killian’s hand actually inside her. This always felt so wonderful and intimate, no matter how often they did it. Carey was wet and hot around her hand, and she was making all these lizardy hisses, and her scales gleamed in soft colours, and Killian loved her.

 Killian kissed Carey’s thigh as she closed her hand up into a fist and slowly - slowly - dragged it inside her. This bit wouldn’t last long, and she intended to prize it, Carey so helpless with it all, completely encasing Killian’s fist.

 Carey squealed, Killian moaned under her breath. The noise were turning her back on again, even after Carey’s display of tongue prowess.

 Carey squealed again, louder, and grunted once, and then her clawed hand was round Killian’s damp wrist.

 “Enough,” Carey said, breathless. “That’s it.”

 “Ok. Ok, babe. Just a minute now.”

 Killian unfolded her hand and pulled it out of Carey’s cloaca gently and slowly. Carey made a noise like ‘ngh’ when it came free, but settled soon after.

 “Wow,” Carey managed. “Just what I wanted.”

 “Yeah.” Killian wiped her hand off on the sheets. “Gonna need to wash these, though.”

 “I might go take a bit of a bask after all.”

 “You go ahead. I’ll read a bit. Don’t be too long.”

 Carey raised her lovely head. “I’ll be in the other room.”

 “Yeah,” Killian shrugged. “But I’ll still miss you.”

 “Awww. Love you.”

 Killian lay down on her side, looking over her wife. “I love you too,” she said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm forever known as 'her what wrote that cloaca fisting fic'


End file.
